Stargazer
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Reno's life is beyond messed up. But when he wishes upon a star for someone to understand, he gets more than he bargained for. And there are people that want to destroy what he's granted.
1. Wish Upon a Star

I figured I would put this up to see the type of feedback that I get. It's more of a dive into the real plot of it because I can already tell that I'm going to make this heavier than what it seems. I want to anyway. It's to set up for when our dear favorite pyro comes in next chapter, that is if enough people like it, i'll put it up. Creative feedback would be lovely but I won't be too picky if I get it at all. :3

**Summary:** _Reno's life is beyond messed up. But when he wishes upon a star for someone to understand, he gets more than he bargained for. And there are people that want to destroy what he's granted.*  
_**Coupling: Reno/Axel - Rufus/Tseng - Rude/Tifa - (hinted) Cloud/Zack**_  
_

* * *

Stargazer

Chapter 1: Wish Upon a Star

* * *

"You have no idea what you've done Reno! You've put the company back by at least a minimum of four months. I'm going to have to suspend you from work."

Dark eyes gaze at me before he turns away, dragging his hand over his face. The back of that perfect black suit stares me in the face, proving that I've really screwed up this time. His short raven hair pulled back into a band, where not one is falling out of place. Perfect.

The door slams and I can't help but think that I wish I was Tseng. He's got a life, a companion, which happens to be our boss Rufus, and happiness. Along with stacks of papers to fill out now, thanks to me.

All I did was try to show that I do have brains. I thought I had met an Ancient. Something no one has seen since Aerith and it blew up in my face when I went back to bring the girl in and she had been murdered. Rufus and Tseng were humiliated when they had pitched it to the rest of the company after spending weeks on the subject only to be shot down.

Thanks to this group of people killing all the ones that claim to have Ancient lineage or are Ancients. Which means I'm temporarily out of a job.

Standing from my seat, I leave the conference room and make my way to the front door of this hell hole. As I pass through the main floor, Rude calls out to me but I keep walking. I can't stay here any longer. Not when I feel so underneath all these people that came here. I bet no one even remembers the one day that should be mine.

As I make my way down the street I can't help but feel lonely and degraded beyond return. I have no one to be mine and no friends. One of the many downside(s) to being a Turk...not many real friends. Not that Rude is not. But he'll stick by the job before me.

Stepping into my room of my tiny two bed one bath house, the quiet seems to break me down bit by bit. I ignore the blinking light on the caller-ID and keep going to the bedroom. I throw my suit into the bottom of my closet and pull on simple gray pajama pants with dark gray stars in them, worn out so much they're almost not there. I pull the band from my hair and let my long crimson tresses cascade around my bare torso. I move to the window and pull the curtains back to cling to the hook on the wall. The stars litter the midnight sky beyond my slightly dirty window. The brightest one of all catches my eye. "I wish there was someone who understands." Just as the words leave my lips subconsciously, the star darts across the sky. A shooting star.

As I curl up in my sheets, I let the tears roll down my cheeks and hit the pillow. Digging my face deeper into the fabric of it. The sobs rack my body against my hands as they clutch at my head, begging myself to not be so weak, even if there's no one to see me. Weariness claws at me but the sorrow grabs stronger, wanting me to bath in this agony.

_Happy 21st friggin birthday to me..._


	2. Happy Birthday to Me

I figured I would put this up to see the type of feedback that I get. It's more of a dive into the real plot of it because I can already tell that I'm going to make this heavier than what it seems. I want to anyway. It's to set up for when our dear favorite pyro comes in next chapter, that is if enough people like it, i'll put it up. Creative feedback would be lovely but I won't be too picky if I get it at all. :3

**Summary:** _Reno's life is beyond messed up. But when he wishes upon a star for someone to understand, he gets more than he bargained for. And there are people that want to destroy what he's granted.*  
_**Coupling: Reno/Axel - Rufus/Tseng - Rude/Tifa - (hinted) Cloud/Zack**_

* * *

**EDIT!:::** Anyways, I went back and added in a bit to this chapter. Realized I forgot a lot of the introduction part on these people. Not everyone that reads this is completely knowledgeable on Final Fantasy 7 stuff as I am or am not. I'll try to be more...set and not have to keep replacing chapters. :( Especially by focusing on it and not double-tasking between tasks. :D Hopefully everything will be clear around Chapter 4. It fills a few gaps, at least I think.  
_

* * *

Stargazer

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday to Me

* * *

I roll over and kick the sheets away, dreading the day that I'm going to spend at home. Rubbing at my eyes I push up off the bed and into a sitting position. The second I show my amethyst eyes to this room, they met with emerald gems staring right back at me. Underneath each eye is a reverse violet teardrop with bright red spikes cascading to his bare shoulders. "What the hell are you doing here? Where did you come from? Why are you naked!"

He shrugs it off as if I should know, "You wished for me to be here, on the shooting star so of course I don't have any...clothes?"

"Yeah that's what they're called. But...you're crazy, get out of my house!"

"But Reno-"

"How do you know my name? You know what I don't want to know. Just get out."

"But I can't. I'm your's now."

This seemingly nineteen year old that stands in front of me, seems harmless enough. Those eyes seem like they couldn't tell a lie if he wanted too...he seems...pure. "I guess you can stay. But first...you need clothes."

_What in the world am I going to do with this guy? He didn't even know what clothes were! Well...since I'm suspended from work...I don't have to explain anything to Rufus or Tseng._

I dig through my drawers in an attempt to find something for him to wear. Finally, I locate all the items and send him to it, I head off to the kitchen. Sleeping till past noon has it's advantages, I could just make dinner since it's almost five, but that's too much.

Just as I get cereal and milk poured into the two bowls, I hear a crash from my room. Groaning, I go back in to see him grinning as he leans against my dresser with my clock on the floor and the shirt on backwards. I roll my eyes and help him get it on properly. Pulling it back over his head, he grins, "I had it on."

"Yeah, on backwards." I turn it back the right way and slide it over his head. He shoots his arms through and smooths it out. Once that's done I lead him into the kitchen and sit down in front of my bowl of frosted wheat. He copies what I do; sit, pick up spoon, dip in bowl, put spoon in mouth. His eyes never leave me.

_This has got to be a dream. There's no way he came from that star. No way he's mine. I can't own a person...well not anymore. But I can't just shove him out the door either. Plus, I think he'd just come back anyway._

I'm shoved out of my thoughts by the lips on the corner of my mouth. Frozen to the spot I wait for the redhead to pull away. He smiles innocently at me as he sits back in his chair. The fluttering feeling that was in me settles back down as I gather my thoughts back, hoping to change the feeling. "What's your name?"

"A-X-E-L, Axel, got it memorized?"

I can't help but laugh at him. His taken back expression causes me to hold my hands up defensively, "It's not you. It's just no one has ever said that to me, yo." Standing up, I pick up his bowl, as well as mine, and place them in the sink to be cleaned later. "So what exactly are you supposed to do? Grant me a wish and leave?"

"That's a genie, stupid." I raise an eyebrow at him but he ignores me as a smirk lifts a side of his lip. "I'm here to be with you for a few days. I'm not sure really. It just depends."

I go to open my mouth to protest once more, but my doorbell rings. "You stay right here and don't move." Not really sure if he's going to listen, I head to the door and throw it open. "Yo, Rude what's up?"

His tan skin, bald head, and stark black suit with threatening sunglasses give off the presence of someone no one wants to mess with. "Tseng told me what happened. I was coming to check to see if you were okay. But who is that?"

I look down to see an arm wrapped around my waist. A chin leans on my shoulder, careful to not dig into it, and his warm breath tickles my ear. "I'm his somebody, got it memorized?"

"W-Would you go sit down?" Axel shrugs, pecks my neck, and waltzes back around the corner, into the living room, glad he got to prove his point. "Well...I'm doing good so you can go and report that to Tseng."

"Reno wait. Let me take you out for the traditional dinner. We always have done that for your birthday."

_I should. He's just trying to be that big brother that he's always tried to be. When we were growing up that's how it always was. I'm not so sure taking Axel out in public would be such a good idea though. But I'd rather die than stay cooped up in here._

"Sure, I'll meet you at Tifa's as always. Did you ask her out already?"

A light blush coats his cheeks as he turns around, coughing slightly, "Yeah, I'd better get to work. See you there."

I shake my head as I shut the door while my friend walks away. Walking into the living room, I take a deep calming breath. "Hey Axel, we're going out tonight. Rude's treating me for my birthday. Gonna go to Tifa's bar."

A soft whine leaves his lips as he sits up and leans over the back of the couch, "Why can't we just stay home tonight? Don't you want it to be just you and me?" Axel strides over to me with a pout on his lips, "Come on Re. I'll cook!" At my horrified look he laughs, "Okay I won't cook. But...do I have to dress up?"

"I'm not so you aren't. But first, you've got to learn a few things." I coax him back to the couch. "First off, you've got to chill out. No one is going to steal me away from you."

Axel bites his lip and grabs my hand, "I guess I should tell you huh?"

"What is it now? Don't tell me you're going to sprout ears."

"No...there's this small faction of people, probably three or four, that have been killing my brothers and sisters that have come here to help people. I know a few succeeded in living here and haven't been caught...but they'll find me and when they do I don't want you to get hurt." Sincere jade eyes stare at me, pleading for me to understand. "They've been calling themselves the Warriors of Night because they extinguish us, the shooting stars that come here."

"I'm sorry Axel...But they won't find you, I promise, and they won't hurt me."

_I can't be for sure. But maybe..._

"Do you know when one of you...are found by them?" Axel nods. "Was a sister of yours found yesterday. She looked kinda like you."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah that was her name!"

Axel bows his head, "It's getting harder to hide from their threats. But they can't catch me I made sure they didn't see me." A grin springs to life on his countenance as he leans against me, pushing me down onto the couch.

"At least your determined. Is this your first time coming down here?"

"No I came one other time. The boy that wished for me, loved me with all his heart. But he was sick with a untreatable disease. Sometimes I wonder if he hadn't wished for me...he could've wished away his terrible health. But if it's not in His plans for you, it doesn't happen anyway."

"His?"

"The Almighty Father of us all." He nuzzles my neck as kisses fall against me, begging for me to give into the love I know I have for him. He wouldn't be here if I didn't have any to give. "So when do we get to go? So I know how much time I have you to myself?"

"Rude gets off around seven tonight. We'll leave in about half an hour."

"That's a good long time." he adds sarcastically but let's it drop into a playful tone, "What do you want to do Reno?"

_My name...it sounds so sweet on his lips._

"Let's just stay inside for now. I want to know what it's like being up in the sky all the time."

His head rests against my chest, listening to my heart beat, "It's dark and cold unless we burn bright. I'm really a few centuries old. I lost count after 308."

I shake my head and laugh as I stand up. "I'm going to go get a shower. You stay down here and watch TV." Picking up the remote, I turn the screen on, and hand it to him. "Just make sure you don't blow it up."

He scoffs at me, "I know what this is. It's just been awhile. I remember a lot more now. Just had to get re-adjusted."

Shaking my head, I make my way back upstairs and into the bathroom. After a quick shower, I pull on tight ebony pants and a long sleeve navy shirt before satisfied that my mind has stopped reeling. I close my eyes tight and spring them open to the feel of arms around my waist. Teeth nip at my ear, "What's wrong? Why are you sad?"

"How did you know I was sad?"

"I just know when you're sad.

_But I'm really sad because I wonder how long I actually have to spend with him._

"It's nothing. Anyways, we'd better get going. I don't have a car so we'll just walk." After slipping onto matching boots, we walk out the door and down the partly empty street. It doesn't take us long to come to stand in front of the door leading into Tifa's place.

After Cloud, the ex-shinra man who saved all of Midgar, moved out to live with Vincent, which slightly surprised me, she made it into her home. To my knowledge, the two kids, that they had taken in, bounce around enjoying each of their stays with the group of friends.

Fingers twine with me and I swallow hard. "Thanks."

Pushing the door open I'm met with a blast of light and a group of voices each shouting 'surprise' at me. I gape at them only long enough to prepare the smirk that replaces it. Looking out over the faces I see, mostly, Cloud's gang here with Rude, Tseng, and Rufus in the front, their faces not revealing a thing.

Yuffie, the 'greatest' ninja, bounces over to me, a large grin on her face. Shinra had attacked her home of Wutai but she persevered and has fallen in love with collecting materia, magic. "Happy birthday Reno! Oh who's this?"

Picking up the pace, Axel let's a corner of his mouth twitch upward as he wraps his arms around me. "Re's partner."

"Oh, so you need to know that I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

I pull Axel around and away from the crazy girl and to my three, I thought, friends. I decide immediately to get introductions away with, "This is Rufus, Tseng, and you know Rude."

Rufus is the boss of all of the Shinra Company. The short haired blond doesn't talk much, but his mind is always ticking with something new.

"Over there is Cid and the girl at the bar is Tifa, obviously, and Barret."

Cid Highwind, the greatest pilot that Shinra probably ever knew. We even named the airship after him. Cocky and has a mouth on him, but extremely loyal. Tifa...well I never want to get on her bad side. She's tough and will glady kick anyone's ass if they mess with friends. Barret, I don't know that well. He's got this arm that turns into a gun and he's real sweet with the little girl Marlene.

As the drinks are passed out I find the two in the back, "And this is Cloud and Vincent. So go grab me a drink real quick kay?"

The lone wolf, Cloud, has actually become a kind of distant buddy. We'll never admit it though. If him and his mentor, and friend, Zack hadn't been taken away and tested on, we might've known each other sooner than later...and under better circumstances. That is while Vincent use to be a Turk. But Hojo, a pretty crazy scientist, went and shot him. Well Hojo's assistant went and tried to save him but fusing him with Chaos. He even stopped Deepground, more of Hojo's experiments, from destroying the planet. Nevertheless, he barely talks, and when he does, it must be worth hearing.

Axel reluctantly let's go and moves to Tifa with the elegance of a dancer.

Surprisingly enough, Vincent speaks up first, "Where'd he come from?"

"The sky...he's a star. If you two don't mind, I trust ya more than my usual company. There're these people going around killing these guys and if you'll keep an eye out for Axel if anything happens to me, it'd be appreciated."

The Chaos infused man doesn't deny it, but nods respectively. Cloud sighs, "Fine, but right now go and enjoy being twenty-one."

Axel saunters back to my side and hands me a glass. The second my lips touch the glass, a boom, as loud as one of our mechs going off, rattles the structure. Spinning around to look for the source of it, my eyes catch the fire growing around the hole behind the bar. Four figures climb out of it in their midnight colored shrouds but Tifa and Barret instinctively jump in their path.

Voices shout at each other over the roaring figure as people try to get out and figure out what's going on, but I hear none of it. All I can hear is the shrill intake of breath behind me...the sound of fear drawing into Axel's body.


	3. Fear Equals Pain

_So can you guess what happens if I say the name of the next chapter? lol probably but i won't be that cruel.  
Nonetheless, it's kinda a long chapter. But I have a ton of school assignments to do before I go back to school on the 16th of August. So after that, updates will slowly make their way out. But I won't disappear like I did last year_. _But I have a little less than a month and I would love to get these stories done, I won't rush, but that's my goal_.

**Follow me On Facebook :)**

* * *

Stargazer

Chapter 3: Fear Equals Pain

* * *

Vincent Valentine steps in front of me and raises his gun, Cerberus, to aim at the person leading the other three. The hooded head angles toward our small group and laughs, "You really think we're the enemy?"

"You're the one who just made the hole in the wall." exclaims Tifa, on the verge of infuriated anguish.

The man, or so I'm assuming by the deep voice, laughs. "The real villain is amongst you at this very moment. He's entered your friendly circle and isn't meant to be there. Now tell me, who do you think that is."

Eight pairs of eyes reflect onto Axel and I. Hands grip the shirt on my back as he buries his face into the fabric, not wanting this to be real, and I can only agree. Yet the anger in me begins to bubble and I push myself up next to Vincent and leave Axel barricaded behind us.

"Yo, you with the big mouth and the fat head!" Even though I can't see his eyes, I know he's looking at me and it takes all I can muster, not to shrink away but to keep talking. "Why don't you just back off and crawl into the hole in the ground that you came out of. You don't know what you're yapping about, so buzz off!"

"Very well. But I leave you with a warning; Either send that thing back where it came from or we'll rip him out of your broken arms."

A blast of smoke and flash goes off and by the time that it clears, they're gone without a trace. Rufus quickly takes control of the situation by commanding everyone to get out before we inhale too much of the fumes and smoke. Once out, I can only glance back as the black plume raises from the home that I'd been to so many times in the past.

I begin walking away from them and toward the first one who had exited, Tseng. Passing by Tifa who is, not one to cry, sobbing into Rude's chest as he holds her, I hear his soft words in an attempt to calm her down, "It's alright. You can rebuild and stay with me for now."

The sadness pecking at me does no good as Tseng's eyes fall on the two of us. "Reno, what is going on?"

Before I can open my mouth, Axel bravely steps up to the plate, saving me. "I came from the stars to help him, which you clearly haven't been doing, and to help him get his life back into gear. But that group of killers, the Warriors of Night, are murdering my kind. If you weren't so blind you would have seen that the girl Reno found, Kairi, was actually a sister of mine from the stars." Huffing from the load of emotional words, Axel grabs at my hand and drags me away. As we near Cloud I let my wordless mouth form two words...'help us'.

Trudging down the endless winding sidewalks, only a block away from Tifa's and a while away from mine, I feel my legs begin to turn to jelly. Thoughts swim inside my head, colliding together, creating a headache that is as persistent as Yuffie can be.

Coming to my aid unbeknownst to me, Axel bends down and lifts me up onto his back, piggy-back style. I rest my head on his back, angry with myself for letting him be found so easily and depressed to the point that thinking this night could be our last together even though it's our first.

_I must have passed out last night as Axel had carried me home. That's the only way I could've gotten back into my bed and woken up with no one by my side._

Sitting up in bed I immediately clasp my hand to the side of my neck, hoping to stop the throbbing pain that resides there. Shaking away the feeling, I let my mind focus on more important matters that rest at the forefront of my mind.

At first I wonder if it was a dream but then the panic leaped into my heart, knowing it wasn't. I scramble out of bed and dash down the stairs as if I was on fire myself. I skid around the corner and into the kitchen to see my dear red head at the stove, shoveling another pancake onto a plate. He turns to smile at me, that lopsided grin hanging on his lips, "Hey, good morning sleepy head. What's the rush? Want to try my cooking that bad?" My pulse slows considerably at the sight of him before picking up again.

_He's here. He stayed with me...Axel didn't leave me. I..._

"I don't want you to leave Axel."

The news nearly makes him drop the plate of steaming flap-jacks as well as the spatula, "What did you say?"

"I would miss you if you left...so don't leave me just yet." Sliding the dish and utensil away, Axel strides over to me and envelops me in a hug. "Promise me right?"

The answer comes in the form of a kiss to the cheek before he spins away and begins pulling out duo plates and glasses and silverware. "Now let's eat. I'm starved!"

After breakfast was done, Axel shooed me upstairs to get changed while he cleaned the dishes. Which honestly, is more than I could've asked for. None of the men or women in my past ever did a thing like that...never.

I pull on a worn out pair of light blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of socks. I had noticed that he had just grabbed something from my drawers...and naturally I'd be a little angry but not when it's him. Running a comb through my hair I stop the second his alarmed voice rings up to where I am, "Reno?"

Barreling down the stairs as I tie my hair up, I stop short when I see the two people standing in my entryway...Rufus and Tseng. Slightly furious that they would show up here, I stomp forward, glaring at them, "What do you want?"

"We think it would be safer for both of you if we help. Just come with us and hear us out. We'll treat you both to lunch." Tseng tries to bargain, knowing a way to me can usually be found through my stomach...or explosives.

"Sorry but we just ate."

Rufus immediately jumps at my response, "Then we'll pick you up and treat you to dinner. All you have to do is hear us out Reno."

From over my shoulder, Axel answers before I can, "It's a deal."

The second the door shuts I turn to Axel, "What are you doing?"

"We need their help Reno. I really don't think they'd throw us to the wolves, they are your friends aren't they?...I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay, okay you win we'll go."

"Show me around the city for now?"

"Yeah, not like Midgar is special though."

"As long as you're showing me I don't care."

I walk into the living room and grab my keys off of my table. Giving a quick glance out the window, I decide that the weather is nice enough to walk around the city. After locking the door behind us, I begin the tour, not skipping a single detail from my first joining the official ranks of the Turks to helping out to take down Kadaj and his gang. Before I know it, the sun is beginning to set and the colors shooting across the sky are so calming and peaceful.

_Talking about everything and having someone listen, actually wanting to know, helps release all that pressure that had been building up inside me, making me want to explode at any given moment. But...he makes me want to believe in myself, that I could do anything. _

A sleek black car pulls up. The driver gets out and opens the door for us just as I'm about to stick my key in the door to get into my home. Noticing that the guy works for Rufus, I motion for Axel to climb inside, which he does, and I follow suit. Sitting in the back of this compressed limo, I can't help but worry about what their conditions could be.

Axel's hand rests on top of mine, which sit in my lap. I turn to him and at that moment, I couldn't have cared less if everyone in the world knew my thoughts or saw me for who I really am. I twist to around and pull him forward by the collar of his shirt, pressing our lips together. As I pull away, he scoots toward me, so that we're pressed against each other's sides, and rests his head on my shoulder. I link my arm around his waist and lean my own skull on his...glad I can have this one moment...even if it's only one.

All to soon, the vehicle halts and the driver opens the door for us to get out. The restaurant Rufus and Tseng picked is one of the most expensive and one only higher up people usually go to, mostly for privacy for discussions.

The man that works here walks up to us and smiles politely, because it's his job to smile and nod, "You two must be meeting Rufus and Tseng. Please, follow me." The man leads us to a booth that's enclosed in the far back, where no one can overhear. "Would you like anything to order now?"

I shake my head and let Axel slide in first. The second my rear touches the plastic, Rufus starts talking. "Now Reno, I think it would be better for everyone if you and him both come back to headquarters and are placed in a safe house. That is, until we can locate these 'Warriors of Night' and capture them."

"One, he has a name and two, how do I know you won't try to test on Axel?"

Tseng let's a small smile show, "As observant as ever, Reno. But you'll be with Axel the entire time and it wouldn't give us a chance to. I personally wouldn't want to get on your bad side anyway."

The waiter returns to our table, "I'm sorry to interrupt gentleman, but there is a man here saying he's with your party. Should I show him back here?"

Rufus contemplates this but doesn't get a chance to answer as said man strides up past the dumbfounded waiter. Short shaggy chocolate hair hangs around equally mud shaded eyes while the simple attire of cargo pants and a raven colored hooded jacket adorn his frame. "I'm sorry to barge in but I think you'll understand once I've stated my business." Rufus nods for him to continue. "You may not recognize me without my usual attire."

His sentence drones off as I seem to daze off into space, that is until he yanks me out of my seat by the wrist, twists my arm behind my back, and points the barrel of a pistol to my temple. "My leader informed you all that we'll be needing the obtainment of that thing and if it's not provided then drastic measures will be taken."

_If this guy gets ahold of Axel...I...I'm afraid of what they'll do to him before his foreboding death by their hands._

Rufus goes to say something but I let my eyes plead for him to not do a thing. He sighs, apparently understanding what I want, "We'll need time to think this proposition over. I assume if we do indeed provide Axel, that you'll return Reno, is that right?"

"Yes, that is so. Master thought you would say this, he's informed me to tell you that you all have one week to decide. By that time, we will contact you. For now, this one is our's."

The man backs me out of the restaurant and into the parking lot where another car awaits. I'm shoved inside between two buff cloaked figures as the original guy goes to the front to drive back to their headquarters.


	4. Tortured For Love

Okay I didn't go into depth for Hojo and Jenova because, not out of lazy-ness, I figured that they wouldn't explain it to Reno anyway. Not cuz he would naturally already know either. Just because that's how bad guys in my stories work. So if you don't know what that is, don't worry about it. It's a inside reference.

Either way. I did my best to make this as possibly long and detailed out as I could. But anyways enough of me. Go learn to hate my OCs even more. That's what they're there for. :)

* * *

Stargazer

Chapter 4: Tortured for Love

* * *

The darkly tinted windows prevent me from looking out of them in this leather clad vehicle, so I'm not sure where they are going to take me. However, by the time we arrive at the destination, my eyes are already trying to drift shut. The door is unfastened and I'm shoved out and into the clutches of the man that had gotten out before me. Even through the thick cloaks, I can tell they have tough rippling muscles that could snap my neck in a second. I try to comply with them and stay alive as I'm shuffled into a small normal looking house. Even so, the second I step into it, I can tell it's high tech.

Computers line the walls of the first room and wires are tacked along those very walls, to keep from being tripped over. The lights dangling from the ceiling cast an eery shine over the glowing monitors, that seem to have a mix of scientific and mathematical type lining them. All in a language that I probably wouldn't want to even begin to try and understand.

Nonetheless, I'm not granted a tour as I'm urged forward into a normal looking bedroom, that is, compared to the previous. A king size bed sits against the wall, while a table is not far away. The wardrobe rests behind sliding mirror doors and flowing elegant soot black drapes hang from above the windowpane. Contrasting with them are the stark alabaster shaded walls. Still, the curtains match perfectly with the hard ebony tile that has white stars dotting it. Striding out of the door, that must lead to the bathroom or yet another room, is the guy that has got to be the head haunch-o.

He's all prime and proper in his pressed suit and tie and polished shoes. Long glossy mauve hair hangs down to his waist, which happens to match the greyish violet color of his attire. His flawless ashen complexion seems to glimmer, but that could just be from the sudden light brought to my eyes. The smile he grants me to see appears as though it could burst at that the seams with untold secrets. Turning his attention to the muscle man and that one that held me at gun point, I can tell he's displeased, "This is not Axel Kaen. Who have you brought me?"

The normal looking one bows his head, "I'm sorry Sir. But this is the man that called Axel down here. After eighty years we have finally found his location again and this man can assist us."

A softness returns to his features as he waves his hand to the normal one, who leaves immediately. "I am sorry to involve you. But I can not risk endangering this mission." Glancing to the unknown one he nods, "Go and lock him up in the barren room with a table and chair. I will be there shortly to learn what he may know of Axel."

I'm escorted out and down a hall into just what he had said it was...a barren room. That is, except for the table and chair the other buff man is bringing in. Without being coaxed, I sit obediently on the chair while Number One ties my hands around the back of the chair and onto the rungs. Number Two goon takes his position by one of the doors, blocking any entry or escape. Within a blink of an eye, the leader strides into the room with confidence dripping off of him. Number One goes to take his place in front of that door, that had been unguarded. Not that I would exactly care to try to get past them.

_I have to stay alive for Axel. It's only a matter of time before Tseng begins tracking me by my cell phone, that is hidden in my pocket. I'm surprised no one has noticed it yet, but hopefully they won't, until it's too late. Rufus won't dare wait a week to bargain for my safety...no he'll come in with every mech he has, blazing._

With hands in his pockets, he begins talking to me like I'm his best friend that just returned from a long absence. "A lot is going on that you or anyone else is even aware of. I am impressed that you found Kairi before us, but you brought about her doom nonetheless. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Reno."

"Very good. Just keep answering my questions Reno and you will leave here quite intact." He sits on the edge of the table, "My name is Aster and I am the leader of the Warriors of Night. Do you know why we do what we do?" I shake my head and he only smiles. "These stars that have become earth bound until the wisher has dismissed him, or her, or the wisher simply perishes, are not one of our kind. They are allowed to be human to help solve these problems that us humans have. But once they are gone, may it be by accidental wishing or demand, they leave the wisher in complete and utter despair. As you can see, we are doing this planet a favor by disposing of them. We aim to help those that are in agony once these stars have vanished from their life."

"You're trying to play God, yo, and that's not right! No one wants your help!"

Accidentally, I bite my tongue from the slap I receive from my outburst. Not that it wasn't justified. The metallic taste lingers as I continue to glare at him. Nevertheless, Aster keeps that damn smile on his face. "I do not want to hurt you Reno. But you need to understand that I will do what it takes to preserve our race." Standing, so that he looms over the side of me, Aster tilts his head, "Are you willing to cooperate now?" Smirking, I tilt my head down and launch my bloody spit right at his feet. "I see. We will have to change that attitude." Striding to the door he had come out of, the one Number One blocks, he glances back at me, "I will be sending Rex in, in just a moment." and he leaves.

_I have training for not talking. While in the Turks, I was told that if I ever get caught on any type of mission and can't get away, I keep my mouth zipped. Now that I have to protect Axel, it'll be a main objective. Even if I haven't known him long, it's as though I've known him my whole life, maybe longer. As if we've been together since childhood...Axel was right...he is my somebody._

Rex barges in and pushes the table away, so that he can tower in front of me. "So, you wouldn't tell Aster what he wanted huh? That's too bad. 'Cause now you'll be lucky if you don't die."

A gleaming knife peaks out from the sheath in his grasp. Leaning towards me, the tip of the blade is pressed against my turned cheek. I bite my lip to hold in the yelp of pain, that begs to get out, as the blood beads along the thin slit. An aggravated growl is the warning sign, before his foot slams into my chest, sending the chair and me toppling down. I struggle to angle my weight, so that I don't crush my appendages, and barely manage to do so. Because of that though, the side of my skull slams into the concrete. Not able to hold it in, the groan breaks past my lips as a petite puddle of plasma forms around my head.

Rex kneels down next to me, "You'll be lucky if Aster decides to be generous. Last one that came in here died and it was by my hand."

"Why do you just kill them? It's inhumane."

A laugh ripples through him, causing his frame to shake, "That's hilarious! These things aren't human. Half the time we don't though. A little scientific experimenting here and there. Aster told me once, he got most of his ideas from Hojo and that Jenova thing. But I don't give a damn."

"You're sick."

Grinning he stands, "That just makes me all the more better in bed. If you're lucky, you'll get to find out...Reno."

That fruitcake struts out the door, but not before ordering the buffoons to leave me there and that he'll be two pairs of hooded eyes settle on me and it makes a chill run through me. There's nothing creepier or more frightening than being held hostage by someone who you have no idea what they're capable of.

_I'm guessing that I passed out after that. Or I just fell asleep. Either way it happened. I hope that freak didn't come back like he said he would. That's the last thing I need on my mind..._

A cool breeze drifts over me and forces me awake. The sun gleams into the room and I realize that I had indeed fallen asleep, for a new day sits outside. I try to glance around and I see a plain room laid out. Nothing special and nothing added that makes it unique. I must have been moved, for whatever reason it was, and had my head bandaged. I only know because no blood covers that side of my face. Attempting to move, I find that my hands are still restrained, but now they're pulled up and latched to the headboard...how kind. Exactly as before, Aster and Rex appear in the room. "This is called kidnapping ya know."

My statement only gains a chuckle from Aster, "Yes, I am aware of term." He waves his hand, as if to shoo Rex out of the room. The footfalls finally fade away and Aster comes to sit on the bed, his agile fingers working the knots in the rope.

"Aren't you afraid I'm gonna try and escape?" I say, being my cocky self.

_Then again...that window is big enough for me to squeeze out of if I have to._

"Not exactly Reno. I would like to show you something first."

He lets my still bound hands fall into my lap, as he urges me to stand. I wobble at first, but he keeps a firm grip on my elbow to stop me from falling. Aster takes me into a small connected bathroom and stands to the side, near the shower, while I remain in front of the mirror. Reflecting back at me, is my worn face that has seen better days. White bandages wrap around my head and a thin strip rests on my cheek, covering the damage that had been done. "I don't get it. What am I supposed to be looking for?"

Aster closes the distance between us and pulls the hair away from the right side of my face. "All those that call down these stars and form a bond, both chemically and physical, whether they know it or not, receive a type of mark. That mark is depicted with whatever that star subconsciously chooses it to be." Digits move away to reveal the crimson design on my neck, a star.

_It's now or never._

We both turn around, as Aster plans to lead me back into the room. However, I throw my fastened hands over his head and pull him against me. To my surprise, he keeps his calm, and runs me back into the edge of the jutting sink. A gasp escapes me, giving him enough time to get away and stand glaring at me. "That was a mistake Reno. You will regret it. I will not allow you to live after this."

A fist barrels toward me and I barely have time to move. Glass splinters as his knuckles slam into the mirror next to my head. I jump from my crouched position on the toilet and make a leap for the door. Knowing where I'm going, I turn to that window. The second my fingers fold over the windowsill, arms wrap around my waist and heave me backward.

_I'm not going down that easy!_

My back hits the ground as Aster looms above me. I give him only a second before bending my leg and sending the heel of my boot into his torso.

_Can't make it out that damned window now. I'll just have to run for it. Long legs don't fail me now!_

Throwing the door open, I dash down a hallway, which leads to that same room lined with computers. Giving a sigh of relief, I desperately work on turning the knob.

_Shit! My luck sucks...why are the doors always friggin locked!_

Aster's feather-like footsteps head my way. Ducking into another room, that I think is the kitchen, I immediately grab a knife out of the holder, that sits on the spotless counter. I'm out the other door in the kitchen and into a sort of dining room. I stomp over to the next door, but I only open it and slam it before slipping under the table, as quietly as I can.

Holding my breath, I wait for his footfalls to enter the dining room and hopefully leave. Thanks to the covering over the table, I can't be seen, unless he looks, for it falls all the way to the hardwood floor. The clicks of his heel move painstakingly slow toward my hiding place. For a split second, he stops dead in his tracks, but to my relief, he keeps moving away. Crawling around the chairs, I get as close to the edge so the second I think he's gone, I can bolt for that door in the kitchen, that must've been leading to a backyard or something.

Exhaling the air as the door shuts and the paces fade from my hearing, I carefully pull up the covering and creep out. My heartbeat thuds loud in my ears and if I didn't know better, I'd be worry that they could here it from somewhere in this house. Straightening, I tip-toe to that door and slide the tip of the knife between the door and the doorpost. With ease and my excelled talent, the lock finally gives after a second, too long for my tastes.

As the tips of my fingers graze over the old bronze doorknob, I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.


	5. One Wish

***My favorite concept...rain. I was watching Advent Children when I wrote this and the rain there was cleansing...So I made this rain the opposite. Enjoy***

On another note, I forgot to update this. I'm trying to decide on how to end this little story. :) Since yall know I'm not keen on drawn out ones, or if you dont then you do now. Anyways. I'm not sure whether I want a cheesy ending that's all sappy...or one that horribly dramatically sad and realistic. I'm leaning towards realistic but I also want something dramatic. Let me know what yall think.

* * *

Stargazer

Chapter 5: One Wish

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" says the voice that I know belongs to Rex. The confidence that he knows he has, radiates off of him, almost making myself want to cringe. "Open that door and you'll regret having been born."

_Pff..as if I haven't already. If not for me, a lot of things would've been better. Like if I had been more thorough in my search all those years ago, Zack wouldn't have ended up dead and Cloud would probably be married to the guy. I feel like Axel wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for my need to want more in life._

In one swift movement, I twist the knob and shove the door open. The muddied ground squishes between my toes and the rain slams into me as I step forward more. As I get a good distance between me and the house, I run the knife through the threads of the rope, causing them to fall from my wrists. With mud up to my ankles and drenched to the bone, I turn back to stare at Rex, who remains in the doorway. "Scared to get wet, pussycat?"

A smirk lifts his lips, "No...I'm thinking on how I plan to kill you."

Rex strides toward me, with confidence radiating in each step, until his hands shoot out to grab at me. Dodging backward, I nearly trip over my own feet. Swinging my leg up, my foot connects with his, sending him into the muck as well. Before I can get back onto my feet, I'm slammed back down as his palms dig into my shoulders. Reaching up, I link my hands around his throat so that my fingertips touch. Pushing with my knee against his stomach, I'm able to flip us over. His struggles weaken against my grip as he claws at my forearms. That is, until pain ricochets throughout my left arm. Digits lace into my hair and yank me away from Rex. I let him go...my biggest mistake.

Mud splashes against my cheek and covers my hands as I stare up at the rain filled sky. Drops splash onto my face and all I can feel is despair...insolence at the petty job I was able to do about getting away. Aster looms above me, looking down without a trace of emotion in his features. "I told you, you would regret this. If it was not for the fact that we need to exchange you for Axel, I would have personally put a bullet in your head." He glances over at a now standing Rex, "Take him back inside. He is your responsibility until it is time for him to be no use to us."

With Aster gone, Rex kneels beside my worn body. All energy has faded from my body. No adrenaline makes me rise, so I just lay here in the mud with the rain beating down on me...only making things worse. Too tired to fight any more, I let Rex pull me to my feet and into the house. From there I'm taken to the bathroom where he leaves me. But not before leaving me clothes and saying that he'll be on the other side of the door. After taking a look around, I realize that I can't escape. The window is too narrow and there is nothing here that I care to use as a weapon. Once I'm cleaned and dressed in the jeans and t-shirt, that I was provided with, I knock on the door to let him know that I'm coming out. Opening the door, I see him standing there, a forlorn smile on his face. But no words leave his lips just yet, he ushers to the bed where I sit. He pulls out rolls of gauze and other such instruments. After the bullet is removed from my shoulder and bandaged, he moves to my arms where he continues to wrap it around both, just in case. Standing back up, I expect a smile but that same look sits on his features.

"Why do you care about that star anyway? He's nothing more than that. He can't stay with you."

"What happens now?"

The attitude instantly springs back to life thanks to my avoiding the question. "Look I don't have to do shit for you, now answer the damn question Reno!"

"I love him and I won't let anyone destroy that. Got it? Now where do I go to now?"

Rex stomps over to the dresser and pulls of a pair of handcuffs. Once they're slipped onto my wrists, it's tied to the post of the bed. "You can lean against the frame and I swear if you wake me up, I'll shoot you." Within the span of a few hours, Rex is dead asleep, soft snores coming from him, and the only light I get is from the moon gleaming through the window.

_Who knew that I would fail and end up worse than before? I can't do anything to get out now...or maybe I can speed things up._

My pile of clothes sits behind me in a basket against the wall. I stretch my leg out and loop it under the handle, effectively pulling it toward me. Since my hands are up on the mattress, I use my feet to tip it over and work my phone out of my previous pocket. It sits in front of me and I take a deep breath. Holding it in place with one foot, I use the other to slowly navigate the menus. I guess being called a monkey was more true than I thought.

I'm not sure how long it took, but I didn't wake Rex up in the process and that's all that matters. The phone vibrates, indicating that the message was successfully sent. Before pushing it back into the hamper, I activate my GPS on it. I give a good kick to the side and the basket returns to the spot it had been at. Now it doesn't matter if they find the phone or not...I don't need it. Glad that I at least got something done, I rest my head against the comforter and let my eyes drift shut.

Distant gunfire draws me away from sleep. The shots soaring through the air for alarm into my brain. I look up over the edge of the bed only to see that Rex is gone. Not a minute later, he's throwing the door open and setting those agile fingers to work on undoing that knot on the rope, that keeps my handcuffs attached to the bed. Aster steps into the room the second the rope rests in Rex's fingers instead and he's pulling me to my feet. "Hurry Rex. I do not know how long those two can keep them stalled."

Pivoting away, Aster guides us through the house and into the backyard. The sun shines down with full force and the rough grass digs into the bottoms of my feet. A gate lock is undone from the tall wooden fence and Aster ushers us over the threshold before locking it back on the outside.

The burning sensation from the pavement drives me into questions, "Can we hurry it up? I kinda don't have shoes on."

Aster nods, "Yes, they are coming. I am not sure how exactly they found out where this place is, but they have done it. Those six men can easily kill us without batting an eye. The car is around the front and it is impossible to get to it. We will go back into that yard and demand the trade."

Shoving it back open, I am placed in the middle of Aster and Rex the second the gate is shut once more. This time we're back in the grass and my six friends stand ready, only about ten feet away. Rufus stands at the front of the group with Axel beside him. Beside either of them, and slightly behind, are Cloud and Vincent, their weapons already drawn and ready. Lastly, in the rear due to any sneak attacks, are Tseng and Rude, looking sharp as usual.

Nevertheless, Aster attempts to take control of the situation, "We will back away as long as Axel is given to us."

Axel appears as though he's going to say something, but Rufus beats him to it, "What have you been doing to him? That's no way to treat a hostage."

Equaled to his own composure, Aster grins, "Let us move on. Rex will walk him to you and a man of your choice may bring me Axel. If anything goes wrong, we will kill either of them."

A gun is pressed into my back as Rex demands my movement, while Vincent strides alongside Axel. The second I'm to Rufus I know I can't let them hurt Axel.

_They're going to experiment and kill him. I can't and I won't let that fate fall onto him. Whether I'm in misery or not...Fathoming what would happen...knowing his dying moments would be alone...I can't stand the thought._

Rex let's me go as the sign to move back over to Aster. Rufus grabs my arm and places me behind him, out of harm's way. Vincent backs away from Axel as he steps next to Aster and I can feel my stomach drop. I take a deep breath and set my own desires aside.

"Axel!" My red headed love turns to me and smiles sadly, thinking that this will be the last time he sees me. I have another idea. "I wish you were back with the other stars!"


	6. One in a Million

_Okay so since I'll probably have the final chapter done by next week considering how much I want to put into it, I figured I would go ahead and throw this one up here. Sooo...enjoy the chapter. :)_

* * *

Stargazer  
Chapter 6: One in a Million

* * *

_Out of all those stars in the sky...I managed to get the one I would fall for and I fell hard. But to save his life...I have to do this...something that drains all the happiness and energy right out of me._

Orbs of light dance around Axel lanky frame. His wide eyes connect with mine and they instantly turn to sorrow. Biting his own lip, he tries to smile. But we both know that it's the hardest thing to do at the moment. Rufus taps my shoulder and points up. I follow his instructions and see a pillar of pure white light coming down from the clouds. Aster panics as it closes around Axel, shielding him from us.

Axel's mouth moves, but I can't hear him...much less see him clearly for it looks like the space around him is getting foggy.

For the first time since I've been around him, Aster visibly panics. Not wanting to lose the prey that was just in arms reach of him, Aster lunges forward in one last desperate attempt. Axel begins to hover off the ground when Aster latches onto him. "I won't let you get away this time!"

Axel merely shakes his head, but the conversation between the two is lost to all of us outside of the beautiful glow. About half way to the white clouds above, I notice that Aster looks as though he's smoking...then I see that he's missing from his knees down.

_It's burning him as he goes!_

I watch as the cotton ball like clouds part slightly as Axel takes Aster out of view. Standing there, I feel my heart clench. The sky appears completely clear of all happenings now and it saddens me.

_Why wouldn't it? I love him. He's gone. I should move on._

Across from us, Rex stands dumbfounded because of the fact that he's leaderless. For all the big talk, he's nothing more than a mere minion in the end. I myself am speechless. Turning from them I walk away and toward the cars that I know are parked out front. The second my butt touches the leather of Rufus's vehicle, the rest becomes a blur of commotion.

Rufus wouldn't leave me alone so he went with me and left Tseng to make sure Rex and the two goons were arrested. I was taken to the hospital to get checked out. Once I had been treated and released, Rufus took me straight home. There, he let me know that I could come back to work the second I had the desire, more or less the physical ability, to. Before he left back to the company and to Tseng, I let him be aware of the fact that I would be in first thing in the morning.

_Maybe by getting back into the swing of things, I'll fall into my work and get my mind away, if only if it's for a little while._

~_~_~Three Months Later~_~_~

Rude gives a short nod to me as I shrug my jacket on over my white buttoned up shirt. Unlike all the other workers, I leave the first couple buttons undone and the shirt is never tucked in. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. There's just no sense if it's going to get that way by the end of the day, I just beat it to the punch.

Not wanting to go home right away, I decide to take a long walk out of Midgar. Rufus had decided to give me the rest of the day off, I'm not sure why and I defiantly won't question it either. Meaning, the cruel sun beats down on me as I make my way to my destination. My dust covered boots shuffle through the sand as I climb yet another hill. The naturally shaped rocks tower above me, making me feel tinier than an ant. The tracks from large wheels should make me wary of where I'm headed...wary of anyone that wants to get some quick money. But I just don't seem to care. I can't find it in me, honestly.

Once, there was a sword that marked the place where a hero died, the place where I'm headed. Not that long ago...yet it seems forever since then. After our last incident, that I don't care to remember, Cloud moved the Buster Sword into the church in the slums, he even cleaned it up real nice to match the yellow and white flowers growing around it. The flowers that only grow in that church and no where else.

Heaving a deep breath, I gaze out over the city of Midgar from my place on the jutting cliff edge. Collapsing to my knees, I fall forward onto my palms. Inside, my chest constricts and I worry about my health, always at the last moment. Panting heavily, I try to cough it away but it only forces the black spots in my vision to become more opaque until finally the only thing in my vision is black.

_Axel...help me..._

Groaning, I sit up only to realize that it's dark out. The midnight sky looms over me and the stars glitter, taunting me. I dust myself off as I stagger to my feet. I must have passed out and laid here all day. No one would worry now anyway...especially now that the threats have been minimized. I run my fingers through my crimson tresses and turn around with a sigh.

_I'd better head home._

Biting down on my lip, I begin walking. Although, I only get a few paces before headlights cast a glow around my frame. My aching body seems to heal automatically at the thought of getting jumped. The cycle stops next to me and I turn to the figure.

I can't help but grin as I see those blonde spikes. He motions with a gloved hand and I step closer. "What are you doing up here Reno? It's late."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 11:00pm. I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

He bows his head slightly, almost as if expressing emotion is still new to him. Pale lips part and I agreely await his news. No bad news can upset me further.


	7. Falling to Pieces

I had at first wanted the title to be "Because You Live" but then I realized that I desired a more realistic ending and one that captures my beliefs. So, after scrolling through my playlist of music I found the three songs that fight this chapter wonderfully. I picked the one that was perfect. "Falling to Pieces" by Rob Thomas. It makes me cry every time and I'm not sure why.

I am a Christian but I'm not a hot head about it and I don't care what anyone else's is as long as you think that there is something of a greater power out there, whatever it may be...so please don't be offended by this final chapter. It is the last thing I wish to happen to you, my faithful readers.

Thank you all for reading and I hope to see read all your comments on future projects.

* * *

Stargazer

Chapter 7: Falling to Pieces

* * *

"I was worried. You haven't seemed like yourself from the times that I've had to deliver up to Shinra." He flicks the bike off so that it can rest, almost sensing that it might be a while before he heads off again.

"Cloud Strife, worried about me? Are you sure you're okay?"

He shakes his head, "Reno look...I know how you feel. You shouldn't lose your grip on Axel if you can help it. I...It hurts to have someone leave from your life when you don't want them to. Especially when they have to go because of you."

_I know what he's doing. He's telling me about Zack Fair. Zack risked his life to make sure Cloud lived...and he did. All of Shinra fired upon him and in the end he couldn't win. Cloud loved him...To my knowledge, he fought his nemesis over him. Hoping to keep Zack alive. If anyone knows how I'm feeling, it's Cloud. Because, all that despair, helplessness, and bone crushing love all pent up in one body...makes one feel like they could explode. It all keeps bottling up until finally it gives..._

"Now come on and hop on back. I'll give you a ride to your place. You don't need to be walking around here with creeps lurking around."

_Do I really want to even try to go home? The memory of Axel still lingers there. For the past few days that's all I can see...even though he's not really there. Sometimes I wonder about joining him...even though I'm sure I wouldn't be a star._

I throw a leg over the seat and lock my arms around Cloud's waist, giving him my answer. Resting my forehead against his back, I let the lull of the engine and the bumps of sand we ride over force me to draw a mental blank the whole way.

By the time I'm walking up to my front door and unlocking it, my body feels as though I'm carrying a truck on my shoulders. "If you need anything, let me know, okay Reno?" I nod and give a short wave as he rides off, back to Vincent.

_How did he do it? How did he find someone that completes him just as much as Zack did? I don't know if I can do that._

I slam the door shut behind me and kick my shoes off. Shrugging my jacket off, I toss it on the couch on my way up the stairs. Pulling my cellphone out as I go, I click over to voice mail and hold it to my ear.

Tseng's voice is the only message I have. "Reno. Why don't you come to Junon with Rufus and I? Maybe you'll meet someone there.

Not able to hold it in, my anger releases itself by my fingers balling around the phone before launching it at the wall. A cracking noise following the impact.

_I don't want to think about somebody else loving me the way Axel did. I'm falling to pieces and there's no one here to help me pick them up, to build me back. I've been slowly crumbling and I know there are people that love and care about me but...they don't understand the loss. They don't know how much I want to fall asleep tonight and pray that I don't wake up._

Pulling my work shirt off, I leave it in the hamper behind my door and adorn a simple white tee. Dragging my socks from my feet, I let my toes curl into the carpet. I glance down at all the scars battering just my arms. They let me know of all the battles I've survived. What I wouldn't give to lose right now.

No one can tell me that it's alright. No one can say that it'll be okay. There's no one that can help me out of this pool of misery that I'm drowning in. No one...but him.

_Will you be there in the end when all this heartache ends?_

Stumbling to the bed, I collapse in front of it, bunching the blankets up so that my silent tears soak into them.

_I'm supposed to be so carefree because I'm Reno. I'm not supposed to cry. Not supposed to love. Not supposed to have feelings other than what's on the surface. But can't they understand that I'm just as human as anyone else?_

Pressure appears on my shoulder and I reach my hand up to clasp onto flesh. I feel my eyes widen tremendously as I pick my head up and glance over my shoulder. A smile greets me as knees appear on either side of my legs and arms wrap me up.

Forcing back fresh tears, I try to stabilize my voice. "You're not back to stay are you?"

"I talked to the Heavenly Father. I told him how much I loved and cared for you. He knows how much of a mess you would be without me. But I can't stay...I'm sorry Reno."

"T-Then why did you come back?" That exterior shell has a fresh crack and I feel like I would collapse through the floor if he weren't holding me.

"I was told that I could give you a choice." He leans closer and whispers in my ear the secret to happiness.

I stand up and kiss Axel on the lips. Darting to my desk I write down the thoughts in my mind. The cramp in my fingers grow as I sign my name at the bottom. Dropping the pen onto the tabletop, I swivel back around to face Axel, a dim glow emitting around his frame. Striding to him, I wrap my arms around his neck before connecting my lips with his, giving him the answer to the question he had whispered to me. The room glows and the last thing I hear besides the pen roll off the hardwood desk is the words 'I love you' uttered into my ear.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I know you all might think badly of me for this. You might think I'm running away from my problems. But I think I'm running toward them. I wanted to give up and just die but that's not how I want to go. Axel came down to me. Proving that there is a God up there that does care about me. That God is watching over us and all the troubles we go through during life._

_Please don't be sad. I just went to go be with Axel in Heaven is all. He gave up since place as a star looking over the people of this planet, a person angel to those here. I'll see you all sooner or later, hopefully later, so don't feel bad one bit. Because if you do I'll come down and beat the hell out of ya!_

_Sometimes love is hard to find and at those times in my life I didn't even think that it existed because I was so forlorn. But now happiness is at my fingertips and this time I'm not letting it get away. Yes, I'm dead by the time you read this. Yes, I won't be with you all. But I'll be happy and that's what everyone wanted right? For me to be happy?_

_Axel's waiting. He's going to make sure I'm safe as I crossover. Oh and Cloud...I'll tell Zack you said hi._

_Reno

* * *

_

The next morning Cloud and Vincent had gone to my house to check up on me. After unlocking my door they rushed up to my room. My body was unharmed but it was cold as ice. Vincent made short calls while Cloud overlooked the lifeless frame resting on the floor with his red hair fanning out, a smile on those pale blue lips.

Cloud read the letter and I know that he realized he'd gotten through to me. Either way, none of my friends were sad. Upset that I was gone, because I had such a demanding presence. But they were happy nonetheless and I'm happy that they are as well.

I'll see them again. I know I will. But for now...I'm perfectly content with being with Axel and everyone else that made it here...all the friends that died heroically. Because God loves all his children no matter if they're straight, bi, gay, or whatever else there is.

And it all began when I had wished upon a star...


End file.
